


When the Lights Went Out

by CornHuskDruid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Lance has sort of night terrors/panic attacks, M/M, Minor Violence, some lil flashbacks, stitches - not graphic but they happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornHuskDruid/pseuds/CornHuskDruid
Summary: Everything was going fine until the lights went out. Until the mysterious attackers disabled half the castle. Until Lance lost so much blood no one's sure he'll survive without a healing pod.Everything was going fine until the lights went out. But one way or another, Keith knows his life will never be the same.





	1. Bets and Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I haven't written or posted anything in a long time but I figured I'd give it another shot. Progress may be pretty slow but I'll try my best to regularly update. Please tell me if anything is triggering/inaccurate so that I can tag and fix stuff. I'm also looking for a beta reader, so please contact me if you're interested!

Everything was just great until the lights went out.

The paladins were in the training room, sparring like Shiro had ordered. Or at least, Keith was sparring several gladiator bots, Lance and Hunk were joking about something, and Pidge was furious typing away at their laptop, and Shiro was in the control room with Allura.

It wasn't a hard exercise whatsoever, Keith had done this a thousand times over. Sure, a lot of the bot's actions were randomized, but Keith had begun to notice the programmed pattern of its movement, just like any trained fighter. It gave him the opportunity to shoot pissy glances towards Hunk and Lance. The way the other paladins slacked off, even if it was only occasional, pissed him off.

But finally, he swept the last one to the ground, panting hard as sweat dripped down his brow. It wasn't a hard exercise but this was the seventh bot he'd beaten in a row. With a breath of relief, he relaxed, letting his bayard go back to its standard form.

Lance glanced over as Keith walked past him for his water bottle. "Hey Keith," he grinned, "how many bots was that? I bet you I could take twice as many!"

"It was my seventh, Lance," Keith said flatly, wiping his face with a towel.

Lance paled sightly, "Are you kidding me? I know you've only taken like two today."

"What? You scared of taking fourteen? Scared you can't even do  _half_  of what I did?"

"No, no, I can totally do fourteen," Lance scoffed, walking out to the training floor, "I'll do fourteen all at once! Just watch while I kick your fucking ass, Keith."

Hunk turned to Keith, giving him a thumbs up, "There is no way I'm betting money on him."

"That's a shame," Pidge said, adjusting the camera on their laptop and hitting record.

"That's just cruel, Hunk," Lance pouted. It shouldn't have been cute, but even as much as Keith wanted Lance to lose, it was fucking adorable.

Lance raised his bayard, forming his gun as the training session started up, fourteen robots simultaneously materializing. And that was when everything went black.

All four of them felt the tension spike upwards like the static in the air before lighting strikes. It was silent for a full minute before chaos erupted.

Keith could hear the doors to the training room slide open and unfamiliar shouts as feet pounded into room. His automatic reaction was to bolt straight for whoever the enemies were, raising is bayard in retaliation. But his team came first, after all the trailing Allura and Coran had pounded into them.

Pidge had immediately shut their laptop, eliminating the glowing target for the intruders. Shouts and the sound of clashing weapons were already starting fill the air. Maybe fourteen gladiator bots at once hadn't been such a bad idea.

Keith hissed for Hunk, gripping his shoulder. The blue light of Lance's gun firing lit up multiple figures throughout the room. "Hunk," he said as hushed as he could, "get Lance before he kills himself or one of us."

Hunk made a noise of approval before elbowing Keith in the face. Okay, so maybe it wasn't Hunk.

Keith stumbled back, catching himself on the bench against the wall before he could fall all the way down. Luckily, his eyes were already starting to adjust so he could just barely make out the hulking figure in front of him. He sprang back to his feet, raising one arm in cover and swinging his sword forward. His opponent quickly countered, using some sort of bladed weapon of its own.

Keith hissed in pain, as the blade slashed across his left forearm, but it was nothing that he couldn't stand. He dove in again, parrying another attack and driving his knee into his opponents gut. They doubled over, Lance's streak of blue light highlighting some sort of of mask as it fell to the ground. Without hesitation, Keith drove his knee back up into his opponents face. They fell almost immediately. Had this surprise attack just been to disguise how feeble they actually were?

Chaos and shouts continued through the room. Keith grabbed the mask off of the floor, catching flashes of the green and yellow of Pidge and Hunk's respective weapons. He slipped the mask on. Just as he had thought, night vision.

Keith dashed over over to another opponent, parrying another blow with his own sword and driving a punch to the gut. Its face was also masked, but it crumpled instantly. What sort of fighters were these guys?

A shout of pain echoed out from the center of the room, drawing Keith's attention. He shoved another masked assailant to the side, using his elbow to crack its mask open. It staggered back, falling just short of another figure on the floor.

Keith ran over to the second figure, quickly rolling it over. The night vision mask wasn't perfect, in fact it was the shittiest equipment he had ever used, but it was enough to tell he was holding onto Lance. But before he could asses the damage, Hunk shouted something, a streak of yellow light blasting down someone behind Keith, causing him to jump back to his feet.

Someone hit Keith in the side of the head, knocking him back to the ground. His ears were ringing as a huge hand seized him off the ground by the shirt. A blade was pressed to his neck.

 _"I'll kill you,"_ the assailant growled from behind its own mask,  _"I'll kill you and rip your head from your body as we-"_

"Fuck that!" Keith spat, driving his fist into the side of its head, causing a shout of pain as it dropped Keith. The lights flickered back on as Hunk shot it it the ground. Keith stumbled out of the way, cursing as he tripped over Lance.

Pidge and Hunk raced over, hopping over the multiple intruders and frozen robots to Keith's aid. "Are you okay?" Hunk asked, pulling Keith up. His eyes were wide in concern, his breath heavy from adrenaline and the chaos of the battle.

"Yeah," Keith said, pulling the mask off and tapping his own left temple, "You just got a little... blood right there."

"Oh, thanks," Hunk wiped some of the blood away before looking down at Keith's arm. His eyes grew wider. "Shit, man, you're covered in blood" he said, untying the cloth from around his head and taking Keith's arm. Hunk wrapped it tightly around the slash across Keith's arm. Keith tried to pull away, looking back at Lance.

Pidge was leaning over him, gently shaking him. "Guys, he's out cold. It looks like he's lost a lot of blood."

"What?" Keith dropped down next to Pidge and gently rolling him over onto his side. A huge gash was cut from Lance's right shoulder and down across his back. It was already bleeding pretty fast.

"I'll go get Coran," Pidge said. It seemed like an excuse to leave the training room, maybe just to get away from the suffocating chaos, or maybe because they knew Keith would want to stay instead.

"Get his shirt off," Hunk ordered, already starting to rip it open along the gash through it, "We have to stop the bleeding."

Keith gulped, nodding and slowly getting to his feet. "I'll, uh, I'll go get some towels."

Hunk nodded, stripping bits of shirt to press it against the wound. Keith ran over to the bench, grabbing the left over towels and his own jacket.  _Shit, shit, shit_ , he thought,  _this is bad, this is bad, this is bad._

He raced back to Hunk, helping him switch out the bloodied shirt for the towels. He was still bleeding out fast and the towels seemed to do barely better than Lance's shirt. By the time Pidge rushed into the room flanked by Coran and Shiro, Hunk was changing one of the towels out for Keith's jacket. Both Coran and Shiro gaped at Lance in horror.

Shiro sprinted over the toppled bodies, scooping Lance up in his arms, turning to Hunk and Keith, "What happened?"

Hunk stood to his feet, pushing Shiro towards the door, "Injuries first, story later, dude."

Shiro glanced down at Lance, nodding, "Yeah, sorry, you're right. Coran, where's the med bay?"

"Just up a flight, I'll take you to the elevator," he opened the doors, turning to the right.

Keith stood up, gripping his arm as he followed. The cloth Hunk had wrapped his arm in was already turning red and it only covered part of the gash in his arm. "H-hey, what about the healing pods, Lance needs that, not the med bay."

Coran and Shiro glanced at each other in a concerned look. "The pods aren't working," Shiro said, "Allura and I got attacked in the control center. Not... not as many attackers as you had but they disabled half the ship."

"What?" Pidge's eyes widened in surprise, "How'd they even get  _on_  the ship?"

Coran pressed the button for the elevator, the doors sliding open as Shiro and Keith followed him inside. "We don't know," Coran said quietly. Keith had never seen him look or sound more serious. It chilled his blood just to think of how easy this attack had been on them.

Pidge hesitate for a moment before stepping back from the elevator. "I'm.. I'm going to go check on Allura," they said, turning back down the hall.

Hunk nodded, following Pidge "I'll start rounding up attackers."

"Good call," Coran said.

The rest of them stayed silent.


	2. Stitches and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which med bay, mask shit, and emotions™ happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting a day late! I really appreciate all the kudos and comments.  
> Two quick things:  
> 1) Just a little bit of an edit to chapter 1 (no pining keith)  
> 2) Chapter 3 is in the works BUT I can't say when it will be posted. It delves more into the plot but things are shaky and changing, nothing is final right now. Again, if anyone wants to be a beta reader/consult please leave a comment!

The med bay was small. It only had two beds and a few cabinets with sparse supplies. That was probably because the healing pods were always used, but at least someone had had the sense to create a back up plan.

Shiro carefully lay Lance down on one of the beds, rolling him onto his side. His skin was already paling from blood loss. Keith looked away as Coran immediately began cleaning the wound and finding the needle to sew it up.

Shiro turned to Keith, blocking Lance from view as he lifted up his injured forearm. Keith winced as the antiseptic like solution bubbled in his wound. "So," Shiro said, being as gentle as he could, "are you gonna tell me what happened?"

Keith sighed, looking down at the floor, "It's... It's honestly exactly what it looked like. We were lucky that Lance made some stupid fucking bet he could take fourteen gladiator bots at once. As soon as the session started the lights went black and then poured in and then, well the lights came back on and it was like what you and Coran saw."

"What happened in-between?" Shiro asked, nonchalantly threading a suture needle.

Keith bit his lip, looking at the wall, "The lights went out and they poured in. I just started attacking and... they fell really easily, they- _SHit Shiro."_

Shiro winced, pulling the needle through, "Sorry, Coran said the painkillers are poison to humans. But I have to stitch this up whether you like it or not."

 _"Fine,"_  Keith gripped the edge of the bed, unsuccessfully attempting to mask his cries of pain as Shiro finished stitching the gash closed. Keith glanced up as Shiro leaned over, grabbing the bandages to start wrapping it up, "They fell really easily, and?"

Keith let out a breath, relaxing slightly, "They were wearing these masks with night vision. But I don't know, the technology was shit. Everything was blurry. And one of them picked me up and swore it was going to kill me, but it fell with two blows."

"Yeah, our guys fell over like toy soldiers. Is that the mask you're holding?"

Keith looked up in surprise. He had forgot he still had it, "What? Oh, yeah, here." He lifted it up to give to Shiro, glancing at the front. The mask was light grey with two round holes with camera like lenses for eyes. There was no decoration except for a band that wrapped around the wearer's head. It shimmered slightly in the light.

Shiro finished bandaging Keith's arm, taking the mask and looking it over, "Huh... I've never seen anything like it. But I've also never seen anything like it for a dark cover operation. Are these guys amateurs?"

Keith shook his head, "I don't know what they were. But we still have to figure out how they got on the ship."

"Shiro," Coran interrupted, turning to face him, "Can you help me with these bandages?"

Shiro's eyes were still locked on the mask. Coran repeated his question and Keith nudged Shiro with his foot. Shiro glanced at them in surprise, fumbling with the mask slightly, "What, sorry?"

Coran sighed, ushering Keith forward, "Perhaps it's better if Keith assist me."

Keith dropped off the bed, walking over to him with the bandages. Shiro looked mildly distressed, glancing at Lance, before returning to looking at the mask. Coran directed Keith to the other side of the bed, "I need you to hold Lance up while I finish this."

Keith bit his lip, glancing down at Lance's face. It was peaceful, in a way, but at the same time it was twisted in pain. His eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was turned down in a sort of frown. Keith gingerly helped Coran sit him up, one hand to his back and the other holding Lance's arm around Keith's his neck. Lance's skin was cooler than it should've been, slightly clammy from sweat and blood loss.

Shiro left the room with the mask as Coran wrapped the bandages around Lance. "This is all we have for now," he said, "I didn't think we'd need healing patches this soon but I guess you never know." Keith glanced at Coran, noting the worry and fear in his eyes. It seemed like that's all anyone way right now-scared. But with everything that had just happened and all the sudden injuries, it was understandable. But Lance had taken the brunt of it. Keith wondered if the intruder that promised to kill him was the same one that took down Lance. If so... good riddance.

Coran finished tying the bandages and set them to the side, helping Keith gently lay Lance back on his side. "Make sure he stays put while I grab some spare jammies," Coran said, heading for the door, "I'll be back in a few ticks."

"Hey," Keith protested, "You're not making me stay here, are you?"

"What, is that a problem?"

"I-I no I just... I figured Hunk or Allura would need help or something."

"It's okay Keith," Coran waved his hand, "you can join the herds of prisoners soon enough, I just need someone to watch over the patient."

Keith sat on the counter opposite from Lance's bed, "Hah, right. Sure thing, Coran."

Coran turned back down the hallway, letting the med bay door shut on Keith and Lance. Keith sighed, reaching up to tug at his hair. "Fuck," he said, biting his lip, "Fuck, you're so fucking stupid, Lance."

Lance barely stirred, his breathing was soft and shallow with the injury. It probably hurt him to breathe. But now... Lance probably didn't even have any idea what was going on. He probably thought he was the unstoppable sharp shooter, and then got cut down and hit his head on the floor. One moment you're kicking ass and the next you're cut down like paper doll.

"F-fucking," Keith scrubbed at his eyes. He hadn't noticed when he had started to cry. "You stupid fucking idiot," he cursed, "you're so brave for no reason and then you're getting your ass kicked in the stupidest of ways! What the fuck were we supposed to do if you died, Lance!"

The tears were coming fat and ugly now. Shit, Coran was going to be back soon. Keith bunched up his shirt, trying to use it to wipe away his tears. It was barely working.

His head shot up as Lance made a noise.  _Shit, did he see me crying?_

No, his face was just contorted in pain. He made another noise, gripping the sheets with his hand. He seemed to be whimpering in pain. Keith slid off of the counter, landing on the ground as softly as he could. He should just... leave. Coran would know what to do, Keith wasn't relevant in any part of this.

 _"Please,"_  came the whisper, after another whimper of pain.  _"Please, I don't want to be alone."_

Keith's heart was going a thousand miles a minute. He gently reached out, pulling Lance's hand away from gripping the sheets and gently grasping it with his own. "Hey," he hesitantly rested the other hand on Lance's shoulder. It was still cold. "Hey, it's okay, I'm here."

Lance squeezed his hand so tight Keith was afraid his fingers would pop off. Lance's breathing was getting more erratic and labored, like he was trying to ignore the pain in his back. He probably was. Lance's body was starting to shake. His skin was becoming even clammier as sweat poured down his brow. Keith stood in frozen horror as Lance curled up tighter, broken cries of pain coming out.

It wasn't the first time in his life Keith didn't what to do, but it sure felt like it. All he could do was turn to the door and hope someone could hear him. "Coran!" he shouted, "Coran, Shiro, Hunk! Somebody,  _please!"_

Like an angel sent from heaven, the door slid open to reveal Coran, clutching Lance's pajamas to  his chest. "I heard screaming, so I ran down the hall, what's going-" he immediately picked up on Keith's look of pure dread and then looked at Lance, curled up and shaking violently. Keith's hand was going completely white.

"Oh dear," Coran set the clothes down on the other bed, hesitating. "I think we could... No, I'm afraid we'll just have to let it him ride it out."

"What! What kind of answer is that!" Keith yelled, half in terror, half in pain, "We can't just leave him like this, what if he hurts himself?"

Coran looked away, "Well, yes, of course we'll stop him from harming himself but... We just need to let it pass. There's nothing we can do until it's over."

Keith let out a shaky breath,"Coran, please. W-we have to do something."

Coran's face twisted into concern again,"Keith, I already told you we can't-"

 _"Keith,"_  Lance gasped, his eyes wide.

Both Keith and Coran's gazes immediately shot to Lance. Keith had no idea what to do. Lance's hand was slowly sliding out of his own. Keith had restrain himself from not letting go.

 _"W-what...,"_  Lance's voice was weak. He was trembling slightly, his eyes still locked Keith. As hard as Keith tried, no words were coming out.

Lance tried to push himself up on his elbows, falling back in a noise of pain, "Wh-why does everything hurt?"

Coran came to Keith's aid, gently guiding Lance back onto his side, "I'm afraid you're going to have to take it easy, Lance. No sitting up for you, alright?"

Lance made a barely audible noise, already slipping back into semi restless unconsciousness. Coran sighed, "Keith, you go ahead and help the other paladins. I'll just make sure everything is functional here."

Keith nodded slowly, a lump forming in his throat. He didn't say another word as he left the room, it wouldn't help. He was useless here. It was best he just got out of the way.


	3. Ashes and Murals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small tidbits of angst and flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Let me, first of all, just say that I'm super sorry for taking so long to post! School has been a lot for the past couple of weeks and I haven't been in a great state, which leads me to my second point-  
> I know that this is only chapter three and I like literally just started posting this, but I don't have time to work on it right now. I'm going to have to take a hiatus until school is out. Please yell at me if I come back before. I really, really, really appreciate all of your comments and questions. You guys make my day! Thank you for reading this

Many, many things were obvious by the time that Keith got back to the bridge of the ship.

First, as Keith had stopped to help Hunk round up the ridiculous multitude of attackers, he instead found Hunk sweeping up piles of ash as Pidge shoveled it into glass jars, test tubes, and giant bins. Apparently, in the brief space of time no one was in the training room, all of the attackers' bodies had inexplicably disintegrated into piles of ash. Pidge and Hunk were equally fascinated.

Second, after Keith helped Hunk to finish sweeping and Pidge to finish collecting, it was clear that the mask Keith picked up was the only thing that hadn't crumbled to pieces. He ran into Shiro on the way to the bridge, who had been looking for Pidge and Hunk. Pidge and Hunk were again fascinated by the odd mask, and Keith got the feeling that they were going to be the most important part to solving this mystery. 

Third, as the sparking wires and deep gashes distributed haphazard throughout the bridge indicated, the castle was not going to be looking up any time soon. It wasn't  _that_  bad, Allura had insisted, as she frantically attempted to twist wires and circuits back together with increasing panic. It truly wasn't  _that_  bad; the ship had no control over lights and no gladiator bots, but that was stuff that everyone could hopefully live with, including Lance. Or at least, it truly wasn't _that_  bad until you realized that there were no healing pods, there were no wormholes, there was no steering control except for brakes and acceleration, and hangar doors only opened for the yellow and red lions.

Fourth, it was obvious that things would not be returning to normal any time soon. At best, the castle was not simply hurtling through space. At best, they had defeated the attackers that had infiltrated without setting off any alarms. At best, they could spend every waking hour trying to fix the castle before the Galra attacked again.

Fifth, Lance was breathing at _his_ best. He had lost a lot of blood and really should've been in a healing pod for the next day or so, but they had to work with what they had. Coran explained the night terror to the rest of the team as Keith felt himself grow tenser and tenser. It wasn't Coran's job to describe how Keith had gripped Lance's hand and cried out in panic. It wasn't Coran's business to tell the team about a _fucking private moment_ that Keith would rather hide under his pillow.

But nevertheless, Coran told them, everyone shot Keith a pitying look traced with god awful worry, and Coran continued to explain that in the midst of trying to keep the castle under control, they were going to have to set up a watch on Lance.

"A watch?" Hunk had asked, "Are you saying we have to watch him 24/7?"

Coran wrinkled his nose slightly as he tried to convert the saying into Altean time. "Yes," he said, "everyone will have assigned shifts. We'll be up and at it from...er... dawn till dawn!" He looked pleased with himself for remembering the word, regardless with how weary the situation had made him.

"Wait," Hunk held out his hand to catch the conversation again, "Can I ask when Lance is gonna be awake? I mean, he's my best friend, I'd love to talk to him, but we don't have to have a watch  _all the time_ , right?"

And that was the sixth and final thing that became quite clear. Lance was breathing, and he was in his bed with a bandage across his back. But there was no way in knowing when he was going to wake up, or _if_ he was going to wake up in the first place. Allura placed her hand on Hunk and Pidge's shoulders, gently consoling them as Coran began to solemnly assign shifts and duties. Pidge rubbed at their eyes slightly, staring at the ground. Hunk was panicked and angry. Even Shiro seemed to be shaking, balling his hand into a fist to try and keep it from trembling.

It took Keith another moment to notice how his ears were ringing. He felt light headed and distant, as if he was about to stumble back and trip into some huge abyss of nothingness. That's what space was, the thing that currently surrounded them, wasn't it? They were surrounded by nothingness, maybe it was just finally getting to Keith. 

\-------

That was how Keith came to be sitting beside Lance's bed, glaring at his face, at a time he really would've preferred to be asleep. He had barely been aware as Coran assigned him the latest watch before he could go to bed and start a whole new, funky sleep schedule. He hadn't been aware enough to be angry or protest. He had been floating away somewhere else in the universe.

That was how Keith came to be crammed into the corner farther from Lance's bed, curled up on a little stool, as Lance continued to sleep. _"He'll be... out like a light!" Coran had waved his hands, trying to find the easiest way to ease the paladins into realizing the situation, "He'll be out like a light you've turned off for a very long time."_

Something in Keith's stomach twisted as he continued to watch Lance. Lance was whimpering ever so softly, just barely trembling. It wasn't the night terror like before, but it was still something. Keith refused to believe that the others would ever realize what Lance must actually be going through.

Back at the garrison, before Keith had been kicked out and flown through the desert on his hover bike, living up the hermit life in his shack, he had barely known who Lance was. But that was the thing, he had pretended he had absolutely no clue, since it was so much easier than telling Lance, "I saw you almost every day."

There are people, wherever you go, that  you expect to see a certain time of day at every point of your daily routine. There are people you pass in the hallway or your way to class, and there are people you say hello to on your way to work. They are constants. They are mysterious, grounding factors in your life, that no matter what else is going on with either of you, you will see again and again and again.

Lance McClain had been the boy who sat just a few cafeteria tables away from Keith, every single day, with Hunk and Pidge. The three of them had been there absolutely every single day, as Keith passed their table on his way to the back corner. They were all constants in Keith's life, but Lance had been the loudest. Lance was the kind of person who flaunted his body language and volume to the point that a person who sat alone couldn't help but ignore it. Lance was the kind of person Keith knew just a little too much about as he accidentally overheard conversation after conversation.

_"Oh guys," Lance  said, pointing at Hunk with a fork, "you would not believe what Davie did yesterday at school."_

_Pidge swallowed their food, raising an eyebrow, "Oh really? You said your nephew takes after you so... get rejected by another first grader?"_

_Lance huffed, puffing out his chest and setting his fork down as Hunk laughed. "No!" he switched to his spoon, scooping up some of the stew that was always served on Wednesdays, "according to my mama, Angela said the teachers caught him finger painting in the bathroom. The principal had called Angela to tell her that her son said he was trying painting a mural! She even has pictures."_

_At that point, Pidge and Hunk both leaned in as Lance produced a small screen, flipping to what must've been the picture of the mural. Hunk oohed, using his fingers to zoom in, "Oh wow, that's better than any five year old painting I've seen."_

_"I know, right!" Lance was beaming as he put the screen away again, "Davie said that he was just trying to make the bathroom less boring, and adding a little bit of space to it. The principal said she was planning on leaving it, while Davie got time out for the rest of the day, and Angela fucking rose hell!"_

_Pidge snorted, "So what happened?"_

_Lance's grin was even wider before as he leaned forward, "They're letting Davie finish the painting during free time, and they promised him a tiny unveiling. When mama put him on the phone he was so excited he was almost shouting. Guess what he said when I asked him why he made it?"_

_Pidge and Hunk gave each other knowing looks._

_"Me! My little nephew wanted to make a mural for his fighter pilot uncle! How great is that?"_

_Keith finished his food with a small smile, getting up to put his tray away. As cute as the story was, he really had to stop listening to their conversations. At this point he knew way too much for never having to talked to the three of them. Keith didn't even notice as Lance's eyes bore into his back._


End file.
